The Complete Spawned Battlefront Acts I to IX
by blackconvoyD01
Summary: A new world of peace will have the foundation of its system rocked with his release.


Spawned Battlefront

By Thomas Moore

Act I The Calming Silence

"Time is never recorded when you live remotely. You tend to lose track of it, especially when you attempt to forget your past. Sometimes no matter how much positive input you devote to a just cause, no one can ever forget your past, and who you once were." Great Shot leaned forward, facing the telecom screen. "That is why I choose to stay here. And here is where I will remain. You don't know what it's like Victory Leo. You are reformed from God Ginrai. You could have even motion forward to being a Convoy or Prime again."

Victory Leo searched for some type of positive response to cause Great Shot's ideals to change. But he had been down this road with him before. Both he and Star Saber were the only two to ever travel to Cybertron's second moon to visit Great Shot. A part of Cybertron that is so distant from civilization, that Energon refineries will not distribute power to the territory. Great Shot must live off of power cells for his daily living arrangements. His only contact with the civilized world is a telecommunicator that only Star Saber and Victory Leo have the frequency too.

"Star Saber and I will be out to see you soon, so be ready for company." Exclaimed Victory Leo.

"Very well. Until then." Replied Great Shot.

Victory Leo shut off his telecom. He learned back to gaze at the view outside of his window. The view was that of a techno-organic paradise. With all phases of war over, both Autobot and Decepticon military factions had disbanded their sections; Cybertron had become a planet of peace and prosperity once again. The planet Micron, once a penal colony has become a primary Energon refinery operated by the Micromasters and Mini-cons. The planet Zone, once a major military outpost had now become a scientific research facility. Autobots and Maximals had turned back to civilian life as Cybertrons. Deceptions, and Predacons to Destrons.

As for self-defense from outside invaders a military defense unit was formed under the Autobot banner. The unit consisted of warriors of both sides with extensive military background. A smaller paramilitary group was also formed to handle matter based domestically. Their primary focus is to maintain tabs on certain Destrons, especially two factions that had formed out of unrest and hatred of both sides. The Wreckers led by Grimlock, and the Destrongers, led by Black Convoy are in a rebellious conflict to end peace on Cybertron and destroy not only each other but also anyone whom will stand in their way.

'How times have changed, Victory Leo pondered to himself. He transformed to his lion mode and proceeded out for a walk. He continued, it's amazing; we have Perceptor and Shockwave, who both follow logic and science working alongside each other. God Magnus, from the Car Robots wars, and Cyclonus from the Universe war are military generals. And I wonder if I should vote for Starscream in the upcoming presidential election over our current president, Big Convoy. Yes much has changed, but not too much. The most sinister and evil Decepticons are not held in prisons anymore. Instead their sparks have been removed from their bodies where they are kept in cold storage for eternity. The list is quite long, consisting of Megatron's whole line from the beginning, to the last war. The list includes the line of Galvatron, as well as many other whom I shudder to think of. I wish Black Convoy could be included with them, but he was rescued by Ruination before they could detach body from spirit. His day will come soon.'

Victory Leo kept the pace of his stroll as he neared his destination of the residence of Star Saber. Passing and greeting neighbors Break of the Neo wars, and Sideswipe of the Second Coming. He even noticed a very strong match of Battlefront, a Cybertronian version of chess being played by Kup and Scourge of the Sweeps. It was almost as if the two were still locked in combat. Peace is good. The silence in the air is calming, and it feels good to function without the burden of battle and war on your back and mind.

Victory Leo had arrived at Star Saber's residence. The door had opened. "Star Saber, are you ready? It's time to go see Great Shot. I think he needs some company this week. Star Saber?" Victory Leo used his infrared to scan the first level of the dwelling, only to find no sign of Star Saber. He transformed to his robot mode and proceeded to the next level of the retired commander's home. When Victory Leo arrived his look of seek and find, turned to a look of horror and disgust, as he found his friend and long time battle companion Star Saber, murdered.

Act II The Practice of elimination

Victory Leo had sunk into the chair. Across sat Stakeout, a former battle companion during the Victory and Zone campaigns. Stakeout dictated, as Victory Leo recounted what had transpired up to this moment. Around the corpse of Star Saber, K9 and Nightbeat, investigated the area surrounding the body. Outside Streetwise and Mach Alert had maintained crowd control, while back inside First Aid and Ratchet prepared to move the carcass of the onetime Autobot Supreme Commander to the morgue.

"I can't think of who would do it. All those who would seek revenge on Star Saber are either dead, or imprisoned in the Vault." Exclaimed Victory Leo. Consumed by grief, Stakeout lifted his head from writing and replied; "I can't think of whom it would be either. I would immediately think of maybe the Dinoforce, or the remaining Destrons who fought against Star Saber who are now civilians, but they all live peaceful lives." Stakeout is aware of this because the CIPF (Cybertronian Internal Peacekeeping Force), keeps tabs on certain Transformers who, at once time may have had direct conflicts with any former Generals, Commanders, or Captains. All are accounted for with the exceptions of member of the rebel factions.

Stakeout and Victory Leo were interrupted by K9, who transformed from beast to robot mode. "Our observation is complete, we will return to base to compile all information for the final report… I am sorry to both of you for your loss." K9 bowed his head and turned as Nightbeat, silent and distracted with his thoughts exited behind him. First Aid and Ratchet followed them, as they carted Star Saber off to the morgue. A place that has not been used in many years.

Stakeout proceeded to leave, he turned to Victory Leo first, "and who is powerful enough to blow two holes into Star Saber's chest the size of my body, shred his limbs, and literally rip him in half?" Victory Leo thought to himself, as a long list of names came to mind. Anyone could have shot Star Saber, but his body too, was brutally ravaged. Broken in half at the waist, amongst other damage. "We should have more information once the data is complied." Ended Stakeout, as he exited.

Hours later, at CIPF headquarters, officers who had investigated the scene of the crime had gathered in a meeting to share their information. At the head of the meeting sat the chief officer of the CIPF, Fire Convoy. Stakeout was first to relay the statement made by Victory Leo.

"At 1435 hours, Victory Leo entered Star Saber's residence, seeking out Star Saber. Only to find Star Saber's body, face down with two blast holes, straight through him. Star Saber's body was also mangled and torn in two at the waist. Victory Leo also found that Star Saber's antennas and hands were removed from his body. His limbs not only shredded, but broken as well."

K9 has shared his findings next; "There were no signs of a Trans-organic entity within the parameter of the body. The wounds, other than the blast wounds, were done by a large entity. More than likely a transformer with a large beast mode." Nightbeat followed with his statement; "The blast were from a weapon designed and engineered after the first two wars. Its particle beam has a limited blast that disintegrates after its target is hit leaving no residues or scorching anywhere for us to trace." Mach Alert and Streetwise, who besides maintaining the parameter, took reports from civilians in the area. No one on the watch list was seen in the area, nor was suspicious activity noted.

Fire Convoy looked downward then raised his head. "And what was found in the autopsy?" exclaimed the chief. Ratchet looked at the seasoned yellow warrior, then proceeded; "To start, his hands and antenna were removed postmortem. The wounds from being mangled were made before the laser fire delivered their final blows. Now, here is the interesting thing. The wounds as K9 said could not have been done by a trans-organic being. But a transformer with a large bestial mode could have done them. Most definitely larger than a Grimlock. Stronger too. Savage, and cold-blooded, yet intelligent enough to know just how far to go without killing Star Saber immediately."

Fire Convoy leered at Ratchet in horror, he responded to the surgeon; "Whom would you have in mind?" Ratchet paused to as he scanned his memory banks to find who could act out such a crime in these modern times. "I could think of a whole slew of candidates, but they're all in the Vault. But few in the Vault had direct conflicts with Star Saber. Where is the motive?" Questioned Ratchet. As Fire Convoy pondered deeper, Streetwise commented; "If there is one aspect I think we can all agree on, it is that this was the work of more than two beings." Fire Convoy shook his head in agreement, then spoke: "Here is our course of action: Nightbeat, I want you to return to Star Saber's to see if there is more than what we have uncovered. K9, you will round up all transformers with beast modes, organic and otherwise. Stakeout, Mach Alert, Inferno, Streetwise, Groove and Siren will assist you in the round up; bring them all in for questioning. Ratchet, you and Fixit prepare the lab to take samples from the suspects and see if they match up to whatever you can find on Star Saber. I will go personally to see God Magnus. We'll need military support to get to Grimlock and Black Convoy."

The teams had disbanded, and were off to fulfill their assignments. As they ventured off in their separate directions, Fire Convoy has placed a call to the Vault on a hunch. He was patched through to Demolisher. "Demolisher, I want a list of all visitors to the Vault, as well as prisoner inventory list ASAP!" Demolisher looked into the telecom with angst. "Do I have to right now? Responded the clerk, I just placed a bet and I…" Before he could continue, Fire Convoy intervened; "NOW DEMOLISHER!"

Demolisher complied without any further hesitation and transferred the requested data to Fire Convoy. Fire Convoy ran through the data that had appeared legitimate. He then summoned TAI. "TAI, examine this data from the Vault and see if it has been tampered with. Also please check all surveillance records at the Vault and report your findings to me."

"Right away Fire Convoy!"

TAI ended the transmission as Fire Convoy continued hit route to God Magnus. He could have easily called him, but it had been some time since he had seen his younger brother, and he felt a personal visit was due. As he hurried pass traffic on the expressways with sirens blaring, Fire Convoy received and emergency alert transmission from TAI.

"Fire Convoy, we have an emergency! The former Powered Master Commander Dai Atlas is being attacked. I have all CIPF patrols moving out to the area at this time." Fire Convoy without any hesitation pulled an extensive u turn, with horns blowing, tires screeching, and emergency lights flashing, he moved at top speeds to the coordinates that TAI had relayed to him.

Minutes later Fire Convoy had arrived at the scene of yet another crime. Crowded in a circle were his officers. They surrounded the body of Dai Atlas. Disappointment had fallen over his face, as Fire Convoy thought to himself. 'We are not the same as we once were. Once, long ago, when being attacked we could fend off our assailants long enough until support would arrive. Now, let alone defend ourselves, it seems we can't arrive in record time either.

As the team of patrolmen scurry about securing and investigating the area, First Aid arrived with a team of Patron Medics to tend to Dai Atlas' wounds. After moments of examination First Aid turned to Fire Convoy to give his report. "He still functions, although he has many injuries; His voice box has been ripped from his neck, his spark almost torn out of his chest, also he has fallen…" First Aid's diagnosis was cut short as TAI had interrupted with a message. "Fire Convoy, I've completed the scan of the Vault's records, including all surveillance. It's no good. All the files are corrupted. I had Teletran cross reference the information, and my findings are confirmed."

Fire Convoy Responded; "I understand TAI. See if you can decipher what is fact and what is not, and then report back to me." Fire Convoy surveyed his surroundings, and he began to thinks of the facts. 'Two former Autobot Commanders attacked. One murdered the other in severe stasis lock. Both mutilated. Ripped apart by strong powerful beings. Who could have done this? Doctored information from the Vault produces more suspicion, possibly leading to whom. But are the log counts of all prisoners correct? Who knows until a physical count can be made.'

First Star Saber. Then Dai Atlas. There is a connection between them, which is certain. The ultimate question that remains was clear, and had Fire Convoy shook to his core.

Who will be the next victim?

Act III Deposits and Withdrawals

"I wasn't always here. Once I was one of the most dedicated and decorated warriors of all time to serve under Megatron. I served two terms with him. Yeah, I was brash and loud, but good at what I did. Now, I just sit here. Wasting away while I keep tabs on those who I would have followed in a glorious assault. I've come to realize that peace holds no true purpose for readymade warriors. I was rejected from military enlistment, so I tried out for the CIPF, no luck there. I even helped out Black Convoy in hopes that he would bring me on board with him and the Destrongers. But he hated the fact that I served loyally under a Megatron. I turned out to be a pawn. Damn, something's got to give.

Demolisher shrugged in front of the monitors that surveyed in and outside the Vault. He had a bad habit of falling out while standing. When he awoke he noticed something peculiar in the monitor. A shadowy figure had been seen advancing towards the Vault. Demolisher's look of desperation had turned to confusion, as he could not make out who this was. A distorted voice had echoed over the intercom in a thunderous roar. "Demolisher, I wish to speak with you."

Demolisher had been taken back. He knew he was strong, and that he could go up against almost any other Transformer. But this time he was hesitant of what he was not familiar with. "Why should I? Exclaimed Demolisher. I don't know who you are or what you want."

The voice did not reply quickly, but as Demolisher turned to the monitors, he noticed that the shadow did not motion to turn away either. A response had echoed through; "You have tried many different ways to remain active in a combatant role. You have gotten lazy and bored. You also have an outstanding debt with several individuals, who seek your spark as payment. But there is a solution to all of these, and a way to provide you with the sense of purpose you have been seeking."

Demolished had heard this speech from Bludgeon, the Destruction, and Mega- Octane, of the Combatrons, when they approached him for assistance in the rescue of Black Convoy. He was reluctant to hear more empty speeches of rebellion and grandeur. He sought something real.

The shadow revealed a hand from its shadow stealth cloak. The hand reached back and pulled out a large case. Large enough to store a Transformer the size of Astrotrain. After holding it for a few moments, the hand released the case. Once it hit the ground, it cracked, and from its base gold credits began to seep out on to the ground. Just what had come out would have been enough to pay off the majority of his debts.

Without a second thought of hesitation the desperate Destron raced from his tower station, down to the main entrance. He had checked the video feeds one last time; he even used the infrared so as to detect any others in the area before opening the door. When he was comfortable enough with the stranger's proposal he opened the door.

"Do you want to come in?" asked Demolished, as he scanned the large camouflaged figure, attempting to make out any distinguishing characteristics. "No I do not, nor will I reveal myself to you." Replied the shadow. He reached behind himself again and pulled out another case, carefully planting it next to the money case. He then handed a list to Demolished. "Here are the ones I am here to collect. Make sure you give me the proper sparks, bring them to me now, and take your payment." Instructed the shadow. Demolished scanned the list. He shuttered at the names noted for which were on the list. He looked up at the figure one last time, and then proceeded to fulfill his task.

Act IV High Alert

Victory Leo returned home from Star Saber's. He was heavy with anguish and pain from Star Saber's demise. Why did this have to happen to him now, especially with such a long term of peace within Cybertron? What had troubled Victory Leo more was the fact that he would have to be the one to inform Great Shot of his friends' death. As he usually did, Victory Leo turned to his window and tried to enjoy his outside view. The view did not give him the same sense of comfort as it once did earlier. He turned from the window to his telecom. He had finally mustered up the courage to inform Great Shot of the recent events. He channeled into the frequency, "Great Shot, its Victory Leo. I need to speak with you. Great Shot? Great Shot!"

Great Shot had not replied. Did he too fall victim to the recent assault by the unknown attackers? Victory Leo knew better than to speculate on this, yet he couldn't help but to feel discomfort in Great Shot's unresponsiveness. He then checked his messages; The CIPF had issued a state of High Alert.

'All civilians were to be on guard for their own safety and personal well being. Especially all former generals, commander, and captains, of either Autobot or Decepticon factions. Anyone that notices any suspicious activity, please report it to the Cybertronian Internal Peacekeeping Force.'

Fire Convoy has always moved swiftly on matters of safety. He would see this through, thought Victory Leo. He went to another portion of his home where he stored reserve cells of Energon. He would need them, being that he would have to venture out to see Great Shot without the combined effort of he and Star Saber. He grabbed 10 cells and proceeded out of the room.

As he exited the storage room, he felt as if he was not alone. He turned to look behind him, to find emptiness. He then motioned to go on his way, when he heard the sound of what could have been a large blunt object piercing through the atmosphere. He motioned to dodge it, but there was no telling where it was coming from let alone what it was or its size. His turn had been for the worse, as he felt a heavy blow to his head. Unconsciousness began to overcome, as he felt a numbing sensation go from his head to his legs. Victory Leo fought of the drowsiness, as he knew that whoever this was, they were the attackers of Dai Atlas, and Star Saber.

As he fell to his knees, he was ready to fall face first to the ground, but instead he twisted around and landed on his back, covering himself with his forearms, to block any further blows. As he anticipated, there was a second strike. He attempted to grab hold of the object and use it towards his advantage, to no avail. Still dazed, he attempted to make it to the front door and outside for help. It's impossible to fight what you can't see. Even more so when you're training is so far behind. He leaped up to dash, but instead tumbled towards the door. He was close, close enough for the doors to open automatically. But as relief began to fill his senses, he tripped over an invisible object. Once on the ground Victory Leo was dragged back into the inner section of his home.

Death seemed imminent at this point; he had been reborn once in his lifetime. He sealed his optics and thanked Primus for the second chance that he received.

"Open your eyes, old fool."

The voice seemed distant, as if it were miles away. But extraordinarily familiar. Victory Leo, in his current state could not distinguish who it was, but the current presence of two beings was certain. The voice continued; "I'm having two of my friends pay you a little visit. I wanted you to witness how easy it is to infiltrate and attack. Your two friends had felt the full effects of my onslaught. If you were still Ginrai, you too would have been killed at this point. Alas, you have saved yourself by becoming Victory Leo. This is the third time I've had you in a similar situation, you're very fortunate."

Victory Leo searched the room to find a direction to reply; "What do you really want?" cried Victory Leo.

A small burst of laughter echoed through the room. The voice continued; "As I said before, if you had remained Ginrai, your life would have been over moments ago. But nay, not for you my dear Victory Leo. Instead I will leave you with this parting note. After the next is slain, and I drink the Energon from his body, I will go to the point of origin. And then, you will have never come to be."

Confusion and exhaustion fell over the Cybertronian as he drifted into stasis lock. In his sub conscious, Victory Leo had many thoughts and premonitions race through his mind as he replayed the voice's parting words continuously. More questions came to him as he drifted through the records of past and present events stored in his memory banks. Black shadows began to fill the visions. Swords slicing through steel. The burning sound and sensation of piercing laser fire. Then, white lights began to form. And once again Victory Leo had been turned back into Ginrai. As Ginrai he traveled backwards into himself. From his demise at the hands of Lio Kaiser, to his encounter with Star Saber on Micron. To Overlord's defeat at the end of the Masterforce war.

Finally, Victory Leo saw clear, as to who would be so desperate to conjure a diabolical attempt these acts. The voice behind the maddened scheme. It was he. He who hated not his master, but not only his nemesis either. It was he who hated all.

The white light that had engulfed Victory Leo as he positioned himself in a kneeling stance for his last moment. Until a great and large hand had reached out and grabbed hold of him. A hand, as large as that of Unicron but that grasped him gently and carried him upward. Victory Leo jerked feverishly, as if one hundred thousand volts had been sent through him. He shook it off, examining his surroundings; he noticed the hand's increase in speed as it moved upward. Shocks ran through him two more times. Victory Leo closed his optics, when he had reopened them he saw Ratchet standing over him.

"Can you speak or move Victory Leo?" asked the doctor.

Towering over Ratchet to look in on Victory Leo was Fire Convoy.

"Are you alright?" asked the chief.

"No." exclaimed Victory Leo. "There will be another attack soon. There is not a moment to waste, because he is too vicious, and now too powerful to slow down now."

Act V Raiding the Underground

The Underground. At one time it was the original surface of the planet Cybertron. Home to beautiful structures of glass and steel. Manufacturing, Production, science and technological development were the primary functions of most of its inhabitants. Until the war. With millions of years of conflict waged on the planet, it's environment had taken a horrendous turn for the worst. After the final war, it was decided that Cybertron rebuild over the damaged land, rather than rebuild the damaged world. Giving its citizens a fresh start.

On Cybertron's new surface, peace loving Transformers live in harmony and understanding. But the Underground is home to the warmongering renegade factions. Who have not let go of the past, and seek to make the future their own.

On one side are the Wreckers, lead by the Dinobot commander Grimlock. Alongside him are his captains the original Dinobot army. Supported by a group of some of the most noble and well-known Autobots in history. Members include Blacker, Braver, Springer, Chettor, and Ironhide to name a few. Battle hardened, yet they do not carry out acts of terrorism against the new civilization. However, they will not adapt to the fact of Cybertrons and Destrons living harmoniously either. This is due to a lack of trust not only in the Destrons, but a lack of trust in the government and military that has yet to find a solution to the cause of their origin, the Destrongers.

The Destrongers, led by the infamous Black Convoy are a strong and powerful cohesive unit. Their ranks are made up of those who had served during the Robots in Disguise wars. Recently they were able to make additions to their ranks by breaking one of their most solemn codes of no bestial alliances. They were joined by Cryotek, the criminal warlord, and his bodyguard, the watchdog Bruticus. Including other villains such as; Bludgeon, Skywarp, Tankor, as well as many more, the Destrongers make up a challenge that make even those in military ranks nervous in combat. Their goals are simple. Elimination of all Cybertrons, and Autobots. The termination of any evidence, living or otherwise from both the Megatron and Galvatron line, including any Transformer who had or has served under either. And the death of any Transformer that would serve in the presidential office.

The battles between the Wreckers and Destrongers have been fought on my fronts. Pitting Wreckers against Destrongers, Destrongers against the Military, CIPF against the Wreckers and so on. All adding up to a vicious cycle of disorder and violence. Neither side has been far from their goals in this conflict. The Destrongers have made almost two successful attempts on the president Big Convoy within his first term. Grimlock has had Black Convoy under his blade more than once, and vice versa. At one point the Military was successful in capturing Black Convoy. But before his spark could be removed and confined in the Vault, he was set free by Bludgeon and Ruination, who had employed Demolished as participant.

These are times of peace, yet no matter how hard anyone tries to maintain prosperity for all, it is our differences of opinions, ideals, and morals that can cause friction and divisions. Grimlock knows this all too well. He has been in a command situation from the start of the Great War. Black Convoy has also seen much in his time and understands the divisions that separate all. Both experienced and intelligent, yet stubborn and unyielding to the simple fact that they are holding on too tightly too old ideals.

Through a network of informants and spies on the surface, news travels quickly to the Underground of the demise of Star Saber, as well as the assassination attempts made on Dai Atlas and Victory Leo. This would anger Black Convoy the most. As the commander sat at his desk, arms and legs crossed he listened carefully, as Axer and Obsidan relayed the news they had received. He was cross for two reasons; first that he did not carry out the attacks himself against the high-ranking citizens and second reason was for the repercussions that would befall the Underground. As the two had completed their report they remained standing in the presence of the dark commander, awaiting a response. Obsidian had raised his voice to ask; what course of action are we to take? The Military and CIPF will be at our door within moments."

Black Convoy had sunk deeper into his chair, using all of his strength to hold his rage. When suddenly he arose from his chair collected and focused. He reached from behind to unsheathe his Sword of Fury, then proceeded out of the room. "Ready the troop, we must welcome our guest. They're outside."

The two Destrongers proceeded out of the office to carry out Black Convoy's commands, when suddenly a ground shaking thud, rocked the foundations of the hideaway. Shaken, but not thrown off of their feet the three warriors rushed out of the office and into the main chamber. In the main chamber, Bludgeon, Smokejumper, Dreadwind and the others were arming themselves. At the front door, the Combatrons stood armed and ready for whatever would come through. From another portion of the hideout, Cryotek, and Bruticus emerged battle ready.

The Destrongers, made their stance at the front entrance made up of triple steel plated doors, ready for whatever would come through. A third attempt was made to break the door down. As it gave in a little more, Black Convoy exclaimed; "I tire of these fools. They don't know how serious I am today. Today we battle. Today we kill."

Silence fell as the barrage came to a halt. But no one had relaxed from their position. Suddenly creaking and the sound of steel tearing were heard overhead, as two sets of hands were ripping through the roof. As the gap increased the identities of the invaders came to light as Omega Supreme and Abominus were widening the opening far enough for Bruticus Maximus to swoop down into the hideaway. The Combatrons responded immediately, leaping into the air forming Ruination. They smashed into each other in mid air, exchanging enormous blows as they locked into combat.

Back on the ground, the doors had given way to one last and powerful blast. As the steel doors flung in opposite directions, foot soldiers from the Military began to flood in. Yet the Destrongers showed no sign hesitance, and immediately charged the oncoming invaders. The first wave of troops were known for their fearlessness in battle, led by Roadbuster, Mirage of the Energon war, Scattorshot of the Cybertron war and a group of others stormed through and clashed with the renegades head on. From above, aerial units swooped down. Dogfight, Doubledealer, Nightcruz, and others followed Whirl into the fray. The Destrongers responded, as Jhaxius of the Robots in Disguise war, Skywarp, Windsheer, and Skyfire, followed Cryotek to challenge the Military aces.

Back at the door, Sonic Bomber and Roadfire, who were comrades of Dai Atlas during the Zone war, entered the battle in the second wave. As they leaped in, they cried out "Revenge for Dai Atlas! Revenge for Star Saber!" This had infuriated Black Convoy as he leaped from his tier, and crashed into the two Autobots, driving them into the ground. As Black Convoy rose over them he raised his sword and sliced off the right arm of Roadfire. Roadfire's shriek echoed the room as the turned over in pain. Black Convoy again raised his sword to deliver a final blow but was cut short as Sonic Bomber tackled him down to the ground before the act could be completed.

On the opposite side of the floor heavy blows were exchanged, limbs taken, and the stench of laser burn off of steel as detected everywhere as Destronger and Military soldier beat into each other further. They fighting came to a halt, as they began to scatter, as Bruticus Maximus beaten, began his decent towards the ground. When he landed he instantly split into fives. The Decepticons who made the limbs of the mega warrior transformed into their robot modes and carted off Barricade, who had taken the brunt of the assault. Strain had come over them as the team captain fell into stasis lock feverishly jerking about.

Then Ruination dropped to the surface, kicking and swatting off more attackers. Artfire, Stepper, Browning, and even Abominus were thwarted like flies. Ruination raised his arms as if victory was nearing his grasp. Until Omega Supreme charged towards the titan, crashing into him, pummeling him to the ground. Ruination attempted to regain ground, but the overbearing size and weight of the super combatant proved too much when caught off guard.

As the battle continued, more Military troops pressed through. The combined ranks were followed by the generals God Magnus, Cyclonus, Prowl of the Binal Tech war, and four Omega Sentinels. It was their strength in number that had turned the tide, as Cryotek and the other aerial Destrongers crashed down in defeat.

Black Convoy, raised his sword once more to deliver death to Sonic Bomber, but he was stopped short by the super weapon of God Magnus, Blue Bolts stared him down. "It's over Black Convoy, your Destrongers have lost." Exclaimed the general. Black Convoy burned a hole through God Magnus in a deadly stare, and then dropped his sword in surrender.

After moments of securing the area and rounding up the Destrongers for arrest, God Magnus hailed Fire Convoy. "Fire Convoy, we have the Destronger's. Have any of the Wrecker's released any information?"

"Negative, replied the chief. Everyone is sticking to their 'I don't know' story. We do have TAI and Teletran restoring the data from the Vault so we'll have something concrete soon. What about you?"

Boldly, God Magnus replied with much satisfaction in his voice, "I hope we have enough interrogation rooms and holding cells, because the Underground is completely cleaned out."

Act VI Coming together

Fire Convoy sat at his computer in his office. He reviewed the corrupted documentation from the Vault, attempting to decipher what was fact and what was not. With all the names on the Vault's tampered registry, there was no telling who could have been released. The raids on the Underground, which proved successful in capturing all of the renegades, lacked any evidence that would link either side to the Vault. Fire Convoy leaned back in frustration, as he closed his operating screen. At CIPF headquarters, all fifteen members of the Wreckers were being held, while at the hideouts for both rival factions K9 and Nightbeat searched for more clues that would link the rouges to any of the recent events.

All captives will be shown no form of quarter or reprieve, regardless if linking evidence is found or not. Other crimes against the new society have been committed to justify trial and judgment, not to mention imprisonment. Both Fire Convoy and his brother God Magnus are more than comfortable with this process. As he began to process the formal charges TAI interrupted him; "Fire Convoy, we have rectified the video surveillance from the Vault for your review. It's dated to from the escape of Black Convoy to the present. Are you ready for the download?"

"Yes TAI, exclaimed the chief. Let me see it."

TAI streamed the footage to Fire Convoy. There he witnessed the meeting between Demolisher, Bludgeon, and Mega- Octane, then forwarded to Black Convoy's escape. He noticed how the security clamps for Black Convoy were not secured properly around his wrist, as well as the security field surrounding the Vault had been disabled. Fire Convoy noted other discrepancies, but the events of seven days ago bothered him the most. He witnessed the stealth-cloaked figure, the exchange of services from Demolisher to the unknown figure, and their final transaction.

Furious, Fire Convoy slammed his fist into his desk. "TAI!" called out the chief. "Yes Fire Convoy?" He paused at her reply so as to regain his composure, and then gave her instruction. "I need that registry list ASAP! We need to know whom we are up against. I also want to know who is working on stealth concealment on Zone, Please." TAI replied in affirmations she set out to complete here tasks.

He then called out to Mach Alert, Siren, and Groove. "I want you to go to the Vault. You will arrest Demolisher. Groove, I will charge you temporarily with the security of the Vault until a proper replacement can be made. I will have God Magnus dispatch two Omega Sentinels to give you support. "Roger that!" replied Siren. Fire Convoy left his office. He proceeded to the interrogation survey room to monitor the questioning of their suspects.

In the first room, Streetwise was harshly grilling Hot Rod and Cheetor. Both appeared unfazed by the officer's threats of imprisonment in the Vault. In the second room, the former CIPF strategist, turned Military officer Prowl, sat calmly discussing the details of the case with Ironhide and Sunstreaker. In the last room, Stakeout delivered the horrible details of Star Saber's demise to his comrades of the Victory war: Blacker, Braver, and Laster. It seemed as a reunion of sorts. At least that is the angle the CIPF officers are portraying to the criminals. When you are comfortable and surrounded by familiar faces you tend to let go of certain information. Fire Convoy was pleased that he and his unit didn't have the burden of holding and interrogating the Destrongers. 'I think God Magnus would have wanted it that way.' He presumed to himself.

He left the room; upon his exit Victory Leo approached him. "So how goes the investigation, any new leads?" Fire Convoy straightened out his back as he replied; "Yes we have a few, but surprisingly not from either the Wreckers or the Destrongers.

Victory Leo had donned a look of confusion as Fire Convoy told him about the security video from the Vault, and what it had revealed. Victory Leo commented; "If that is true then, my of the assailant theory is coming into light." Fire Convoy confirmed his statement, when suddenly the stationhouse became silent. All had turned their attention to main entrance as he walked through. Some stepped away; others snickered with distaste, most simply turned their backs. As the visitor approached Fire Convoy and Victory Leo, Victory Leo cried out gleefully; "Great Shot, you're here! Thank Primus!"

Great Shot extended his hand to Victory Leo, It's good to see you too, and sorry I took so long." "Nonsense, Replied Victory Leo. You do know Fire Convoy, yes?" Fire Convoy moved forward and extended his hand to Great Shot. At first Great Shot was apprehensive, but noted that Fire Convoy's gesture was sincere. Great Shot reciprocated: "Thank you for all of your efforts, of bringing these wrong doers to justice." Fire Convoy bowed his head in acceptance; he was about to offer his condolences when they were interrupted by Stakeout.

"Fire Convoy, the Brainmasters are requesting to see the body of Star Sab... Great Shot? Is that you?" Great shot smiled as he leaned over to acknowledge the micro officer. Fire Convoy replied to the request; "Yes Stakeout it is fine. In fact, why don't we all go?" The four robots retrieved the Brainmasters, and proceeded down the shaft way to the infirmary.

"We took the body out of the morgue so we could match any samples we can find to the ones were taking from the bestial Transformers to see if there is a match. I've even sent Fixit to the Military's base to remove samples from Cryotek and Bruticus." As they reached their floor, the group found Sonic Bomber and an injured Road Fire checking in on Dai Atlas. They exchanged both greetings and condolences, and then went on to Star Saber. "Here he is, I will leave you all be." Fire Convoy went to the lab to check in on Ratchet and First Aid's progress with the sample analysis. The six companions had stood around Star Saber's body. Each bowing their heads offering silence, as to their commander during the Victory war. Once finished they went to Sonic Bomber and Road Fire to give their attention to Star Saber's successor Dai Atlas.

"This should not have happened. Exclaimed Sonic Bomber. I haven't seen as much combat as some others haven't, but I know we live in different times. Why would someone do this now?"

Braver responded to Sonic Bomber's inquiry. "Because they could. It's easier to wait until your enemy is completely off guard and attack them. You almost guarantee your victory." All nodded in agreement. Stakeout turned and asked; "Here is an even better question, with all the Destrongers and Wreckers rounded up, along with the majority if the CIPF out conducting investigations, and the military in stasis lock or on duty, who will peruse the attackers?"

Stakeout's question rang true to all. With all appropriate factions indisposed who would take down this menace? Great Shot raised his voice and replied; "We will, since the we are directly affected by these events, we'll dedicate ourselves to this cause. Who will stand with me?" The other looked at Great Shot, most with admiration, little with angst. Out of the group, Victory Leo, Sonic Bomber, and Braver stepped forward and rested their hands on the shoulders of Great Shot. "We will stand with you." The four sealed their pact to take on the aggressors, and extract revenge.

At that moment, Fire Convoy bursts out of the lab. "Quickly, we must go!" He ran towards the shaft way and waited for the lift. "TAI has given me the roster of captives from the Vault, and Teletran has completed a physical count. It is, as you feared Victory Leo, it is he. And he is definitely not alone. We have also determined who the next victim may be. Our forces are depleted, Ill need volunteers." The four stood forward affirming their pledge to bring forth justice. Fire Convoy looked in hesitation, turning then to acceptance as he replied. Looking for redemption Braver? Very well. Being that Sonic Bomber is already on active duty, I Fire Convoy, am reactivating you three: Braver, Great Shot, and Victory Leo. Now let's go before it's too late."

Act VII- Out from the Shadows

"Mmm, Stasis lock is wearing off. Beginning to come 'round. Which mode am I in? I remember getting off of the transporter from Zone. I remember driving home, opening the door…, and the lights. The lights, nothing went on. My home was completely dark. Are my eyes open? My mind is beginning to clear. It's still dark, but my eyes are now opened. I am not alone." Star Convoy turned over to try and see if he was familiar with the room he was in, but he was too tightly bound to reach out to any object succumbed by the darkness. He suddenly felt a presence standing over him.

"Attempting to find familiarity within your surrounding? Don't fret. You're home. But soon, your spark will join your counterparts who I've dispatched in this period of time. I'm even going to go back to the world that was to wrap my fingers around the neck of your forefathers, squeeze, and then twist. After that, it will be as if you and your line will have ever existed. You Star Convoy, and all of the Convoy's and Primes in all time will have never been created.

Star Convoy focused his optics towards the direction of where the voice had spoken from. He was puzzled. Question and doubt began to formulate in his conscious as to how an explanation could be produced that could explain this current circumstance. How could he be here, standing over me in the darkness as if it were almost fifty years ago 'How as it come to be that Overlord is here at this present time, and I at his feet?' wondered the seasoned veteran.

Overlord glanced down and responded to Star Convoy's thoughts. A grind fell over him. "And that's Master Overlord to you, Star Convoy. Yes, I can scan and read your thoughts in this new form of mines. True, it does suit me well these new abilities. And with this new form, I had more eased to dispatch Star Saber and Dai Atlas to the afterlife." Star Convoy looked outward with distress. He worked on Zone, and his duties of exploration and research had called for him to be gone for weeks at a time. Word of this new had not reached Zone by the time Star Convoy was en route to his home on Cybertron.

"Show yourself!" demanded Star Convoy. His curiosity was stimulated by the Overlord's claims of murder. 'And what of these new abilities, and a new body?' Before Star Convoy could speculate further as to whom may be working alongside Overlord the room lights were turned on. As his vision cleared, Star Convoy scanned the room to find it empty. He then looked upward to find a strange apparition seemingly standing over him. The apparition removed its apparent stealth cloak to reveal the nemesis Overlord. Overlord looked down at Star Convoy with disgust and malcontent. He knelt down to Star Convoy; "And now your time ends at my hand. And when I and my comrades fulfill our purpose in the past, it will never be. Good night, my fearless adversary."

Star Convoy, now completely coherent looked up at Overlord. He looked at him in awe of his new physical form, and then turned to shame, as he knew his time had come. Above him in his new body, Overlord pointed and aimed his fist downward at Star Convoy. An electro-magnetic charge had started from his elbow, and formed at his hand growing lager in girth as to deal a deadly blow. His arm trembled in anticipation. Holding the charge steady, a grin formed from the corners of his mouth as he felt his self imposed task nearer to completion.

Curiously, the charge began to dissipate. Overlord looked up and gazed at the wall. His listening receptors had perked as the sound of voices and scuffling became louder from room to room. He pulled off and away from Star Convoy so as to anticipate the intruders preparing to interrupt his kill. Overlord dug his feet into the ground and pointed his fist to the door. Standing ready for who would come through. His years of inactivity could not help him to counter what initial would knock him to the floor.

"Power Stream!" shouted Fire Convoy. As a tremendous amount of water burst forth, knocking down both doors and tyrant, flooding the room thus flushing the assailant out of the home violently through a wall and out onto the street. There curbside Great Shot and Victory Leo charged towards the unrecognizable assailant. Overlord seeing the two titans drawing closer regained his composure. He took a defensive stance and with the thrusting charge of Great Shot lifted him off of his feet spinning him round in mid air, and proceeded to smash him into Victory Leo. From the sky Sonic Bomber swooped down unleashing a barrage of laser fire which Overlord was able to fend off easily. He reciprocated by returning deadly fire which hit the ace, and sent him crashing to the ground. Then from the corner of his optics, Overlord turned to find a blaze of red coming towards him in the form of Braver, firing lasers and moving at high speeds. Cunningly Overlord converted into this new vehicle mode and at a much more potent velocity smashed straight into the red flash that was Braver sending him many feet into the air until Braver landed side first falling into stasis lock from the brunt of the impact.

Overlord, pleased with the results converted to his robot mode. With his newly acquired body, and skills from years experience he had fended off some of the most powerful Autobots of his time. Yet his moment of gluttony was spoiled as was reintroduced to Fire Convoy, via Fire Convoy's fist smashing into Overlord's face. Overlord did not fear Fire Convoy, though he was cautious. Overlord directed his attention to the head officer; "You are of the Convoy line. I can see this clearly. You will meet the same fate as the rest."

Before Fire Convoy could lean into him further, Overlord leaped into the air, and transformed to his newly acquired flight mode to take off. Fire Convoy surveyed the damage around him. As Great Shot and Victory Leo tended to Braver and Sonic Bomber, Fire Convoy reentered the home of Star Convoy. There, in the room where Star Convoy lay, Fire Convoy converted into his robot mode and released the mega warrior from his bonds. The newly commissioned Autobots tricked into the room. All of them looked to the ground in self disappointment of their failure to capture the criminal.

Star Convoy then addressed them; I can't thank you enough for what you did for me. I couldn't ask for better saviors." Braver looked at the former commander; "Who was that and why is he going around murdering?"

"It's Master Megatron supposedly from the Galaxy Force campaign. Replied Fire Convoy. I recognize him from the recent war logs."

"No. interjected Star Convoy. That is Overlord. And I think if we're to get to the bottom of all of this we should get to Zone immediately."

Act VIII Clues towards Solutions

Large threads grinded and churned into the surface of the science installation known as Zone, as the gargantuan Cybertron known as Grandus motioned forward towards the river's edge. Grandus was once an interstellar warrior, who fought alongside Star Convoy and Sky Garry during the Battlestars war, and remotely during the Operation Combination siege, had now become at times a mobile scientific base. He spanned the cosmos providing shelter and mobile facilities to his fellow explorers and scientist. Recently Grandus had been reassigned. He became a temporary holding facility for the bodies of those now condemned to the Vault. But today the circumstances are different. The situation was more dangerous than the norm on Zone. When your friend whom you've shared triumph and loss calls you and tell you how he was viciously attached, you loose yourself. You don't know what to do first. Do you go and seek out the wrongdoers and extract your revenge? Or do you console and council?

Grandus scanned his vast flight pad to find a mass of electricity that is used to teleport personnel and visitors from Cybertron to Zone. The mass grew until Braver, Sonic Bomber, Great Shot, Victory Leo, Fire Convoy, Ratchet, First Aid, and Star Convoy emerged. The group turned their attentions to their surroundings. Zone is a modern marvel due to the fact that it is a nearly exact replication of what Cybertron was before techno organics.

"Welcome to Zone Autobots. It's good to see you all." uttered Grandus. The group turned their attention to the base installation. Star Convoy reciprocated; "It's good to see you so soon friend. We're in dire need of help. The attack on myself and the othe..." "Should have never happened. interrupted Grandus. I am at a loss for Star Saber and Dai Atlas. Although I am pleased that you are safe Star Convoy. Come inside, Zone's security manager Jetfire, of the first war has much to go over with us all.

Within Grandus the group of Autobots from Cybertron sat attentively as Jetfire explained the current status of security on Zone and how their situations intertwined with one another. "Approximately four weeks ago six experimental Stealth Camouflage Suits were reported missing from one of our research labs that are used for military purposes. We reported the incident to the officers in control of the project who reported the incident to God Magnus. Two weeks after that Grandus had reported that five bodies were taken from him. We checked the internal security cameras and found no tampering. There was a blackout here on Zone during the incident, in which our security systems turn to infrared. Any and all activity was accounted for at that time. No movement was detected. No traces at the scene. The five carcasses belonged to five Decepticons who took up arms during the Galaxy Force campaign: Master Megatron, Dark Zarak, Noisemaze, Soundwave, and Flame Convoy. Besides their sparks being locked in the vault, all are very powerful in their physical forms. Each played a very intricate roll during this war and are considered to be extraordinarily dangerous." concluded Jetfire.

The Autobots from Cybertron looked on at each other with much distress. Entities like Flame Convoy and Black Zarak would explain the horrible mutilations of Star Saber and Dai Atlas. "I'm an active soldier, exclaimed Sonic Bomber. Yet the Decepticon we fought at Star Convoy's home was stronger than any of us could have managed with our combined strength. Although leery of Fire Convoy. He fought not only with tremendous strength, but he fought us as if he knew us. Is Star Convoy's claim that the one we battled was Overlord true? Overlord in our time?"

No one from the group was in surprise of the possibility. The history of the Transformers were full of various accounts of sparks taking life in new bodies, depictions of possession, as well as other oddities of the cosmos.

"We have more weight to add to the problem. Said Fire Convoy. Before we left TAI provided me with a corrected roster of those committed to the Vault. I have determined who is absent, and I must tell you that whoever the stranger was in the stolen camouflage suit is viciously evil, and perhaps the mastermind behind this. The following are the other sparks extracted from the Vault: Black Zarak of the Masterforce War, Predaking, Leozak, and Black Shadow of the Victory campaign. All considered extremely dangerous." Victory Leo clenched his teeth and rose up from his seat. "And now they're out and about. Killing and mutilating in our time. In five stronger bodies than what they once had, in which our physical forms are of no match to them. How do we combat them?"

"There is a way! Exclaimed Ratchet. We could take the sparks of you Victory Leo, Great Shot, Braver, and Sonic Bomber, and place you into newer host. All Transformers of recent wars have their sparks removed so to provide them with a resting period. We can use four Autobots from the Galaxy Force campaign for you to combat these new foes."

Ratchet's idea brought out a new vigor and zeal to the battling Autobots. Star Convoy addressed the group; "Why not even out the odds. I want in." Grandus also affirmed; "I'm in too." Fire Convoy turned to Ratchet and First Aid; "How long would it take to make the transfer and who would we have in mind?"

Ratchet scanned his database of the Galaxy Force warriors. "Based on our candidates and the forms of our new foes, I'd Make the following recommendations: Galaxy Convoy for Star Convoy, Exillion for Braver, LeoBreaker for Victory Leo, First Gunner for Great Shot, Wing Saber for Sonic Bomber, and Megalo Convoy for Grandus."

Star Convoy turned to the group; "We must move quickly. According to Overlord, he and the other are going to the past for an assassination attempt. I can guess who, but I'm for the most part uncertain."

Fire Convoy and Jetfire took Star Convoy's words into strong consideration, and prepared to make arrangements. The other warriors stood in agreement and were ready for the next step of their new task. The entire group had all reconvened in Grandus' medical chambers. There the five were laid out onto medical beds and prepped for the operation. Ratchet took control of the spark extractor, while First Aid monitored life signs. One by one, the sparks were taken from their bodies and placed into the newer host. Grandus was last as power generators on loan from Micro were mounted on his body to ensure power to the facility. Fire Convoy pondered to himself of the possibility of the same exact procedure commencing with the five Decepticons. 'Could it have happened in this same room? Grandus isn't the only one on Zone with a spark extractor. He then shook his head, denouncing the theory when First Aid interrupted.

"It's done. Here are the new warriors. The now six warriors stepped up with a strong sense of confidence. Determined to defeat their enemies and right the wrongs done to them and their brethren. First Aide addressed the warriors; "Now that conversion has been made. I need to make you aware of a few things. First in your new forms you will have the power of combination with one another. It will be more apparent in battle though. Some of your third or more alternate forms will not be achievable in these new bodies, and also the change is not permanent. One last thing, Grandus you have been formatted with a hyper time warp device that will take you where and when you'll need to go and thrusters for interstellar transport in your new form."

The five acknowledged the medic. Grandus transformed into his vehicle mode. He opened a bay door where Great Shot, Braver, Sonic Bomber, Victory Leo, and Star Convoy boarded. The thruster started up and Grandus lifted off of the flight pad to his original body and set towards the outer atmosphere of Zone. Once there Braver took the helm of the hyper time warp device. A large inter-dimensional gate appeared rippling through space. The Autobots, all within Grandus proceeded through the warp gate to fulfill the task now placed before them.

Act IX- Along the way

Star Convoy sat on the ground. Baffled, angry, hurt, and confused. "How did it come to this?" he thought to himself. Bound in Energon shackles, unable to move without risking severe drain to his body's energy supply, he reflected on the events that happened just one earth hour ago. He held his head down in regret. Regret of not identifying the blatant actions that were displayed right in front of him. Actions that over twenty years ago would have signaled an attack, or act of treachery which he then would disrupt immediately. But time out of war had taken advantage. Slow thinking and a lax sense of trust in others resulted in his current situation that also entrapped his crew. Star Convoy, with remorse, reflects.

"I was overseeing the navigational controls that were being monitored by Braver. We had three more Earth hours before our time designation was attained. Three hours before we stood on the spot where the war had commenced. Where the citizens of Cybertron had taken a stand against the factions that wanted to thwart peace not only on our world, but the known galaxy. Three hours before the six of us would take a stand against those would threaten the peace of our world as we know it. Who would make vain the sacrifices' of the Lio Convoys, the Nebulans, the original eighteen who crashed on Earth and revitalized the Autobot efforts on the war turning favor to the right and just. Three hours… Are we ready? Can we actually succeed? Yes we have newer forms with more advanced capabilities, yes we outnumber our foes slightly. But are we battle ready? The six of us have seen much in our time but we have not labored in conflict for some time as Cyclonus, God Magnus and the others of the military and CIPF have. None of us, except for Braver."

Star Convoy in his refreshing basic mode rested his hand on the shoulder of Braver the brilliant scientist who was equally a dynamic warrior.

"It is to you, Braver that the rest of us will look to. You, who we will seek council on what the fight will put in front of us, Because we are who we are, but we may not be who we once were." Exclaimed Star Convoy.

Braver had taken his watch off of his instruments and turned to the giant commander giving him a nod of acceptance.

"Two and a half Earth hours before our destination is reached." Announced Grandus over his intercom.

Star Convoy looked up in wonder. He questioned to himself as to why Grandus would announce the remaining hours to their destination. With Sonic Bomber in the torso area of Grandus monitoring the newly installed thrusters to jettison them in the direction they need to go, and with the rest of the unit on the bridge who else on the ship needed to be informed?

"Ha!" thought Star Convoy, as he shrugged off the silly notion. Of course Grandus acts as a science installation on Zone he's still use to having a magnitude of transformers occupying him all at once. Star Convoy turned away and proceeded off of the bridge area of Grandus when suddenly Grandus began to tremble while in the inter-dimensional path.

"Emergency in the rotor tread region, located in lower regions of my body. Newly installed gravitational devices may be malfunctioning." Reported Grandus. "One should report and investigate."

Star Convoy had looked around.

"I'll go. Said Braver. I am familiar with the design spec since with the Wreckers, we tried to steal them to make a small War World."

Star Convoy acknowledged as Braver proceeded to the lower levels. Victory Leo advanced towards Star Convoy. Star Convoy obtained his blaster rifle from his new base trailer. Victory Leo unsheathed his claws. The two had turned looking around the bridge. With Grandus at the helm the two took an attack stance. They were ready for whatever may have come their way. A spark had flickered from the left wall; the spark grew into an energized bolt increasing in diameter. When it reached a peak it fired at them. Both dashed out of the line of fire ending up at opposite ends of the bridge. Separated, the warriors looked up. Victory Leo saw what seemed to be a large bludgeoning object above him free floating. The object came crashing down at him and struck him in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. Star Convoy scanned the room, he thought back to his attack the he suffered on Cybertron. The methods were similar. He was surrounded by his enemies.

"How did they get aboard?" asked Star Convoy to himself. His thoughts traveled away from his current situation and were soon with Braver whom he may have sent to his demise. He turned his head feverishly to attempt to find the adversaries. When a voice uttered that shook the leader.

"Once again, your life is in my hands Star Convoy."

The area above Star Convoy unraveled and over him stood Overlord, now in the body of Master Megatron. With him, Predaking. All had taken their attention to the opening door as Black Shadow and Leozak in their newer forms dragged in an unconscious Sonic Bomber.

Below, Braver had reached the area that Grandus had noted as origin of the distress. He looked around to see that all was in proper function. But something wasn't right. A presence was felt that caused the scientist to reach for his weapon. He turned to find a sentient being that he was not familiar with at first. He thought back to his briefing on Zone. It was Black Zarak in the body of Dark Scorponok. Back Zarak clapped his claws violently. His treads beneath him spun as he advanced toward Braver. Braver dashed out of the way. Blazing weapons fire from his rifle and laser pods mounted on his forearms. The fire bounced off of the large claws of the Decepticon. Black Zarak then opened his arms and released a barrage of laser fire opening a hold in Grandus. The atmosphere of the warp had begun to take anything that wasn't tied to the ground. Braver slipped off of his feet and drifted toward the open space. Black Zarak had looked on as he was ready to witness the demise of his opponent. Confusion then came over Black Zarak as he felt himself lifted off of the ground and tossed off with enormous brute force. Great Shot didn't hesitate to see the damage he had done to Black Zarak, Instead going to the aid of his comrade. Great Shot reached out as Braver was no longer at the edge of the floor but instead he was barely holding on the torn outer shell of Grandus.

"Take my hand." Yelled Great Shot.

Braver looked up and smiled. "Redemption is a great feeling. It felt good to be an Autobot again. Help the others and don't fail the mission Great Shot. That's how you can save me."

Great Shot didn't close his eyes. He never has. As Braver slipped further and further from his grip, finally releasing his body as it was carried off as Grandus had advanced in the warp. Along the walls of the warp field a small explosion was seen. Braver was with them no longer.

"Another sacrifice." Whispered Great Shot.

Behind him the sounds of clamping metal claws rung out as an emergency field finally closed in the interior. Great Shot rose to his feet. With the new cannon attached to his right shoulder he turned to his new nemesis and sent forth a blast that would have awoken all the dead sparks across the universe. When the air cleared Black Zarak had a deep and gaped hole through him Great Shot had leaped into the air and crashed onto him. Ripping off the arm claws with bear strength. Taking the laser gun tail and crumbling it into a ball. When Great Shot was done there was scrap.

"A life for a life." Thought the angered Autobot.

He dashed out of the lower regions of Grandus. As he got higher he encountered his one time partner Black Shadow. Black Shadow seeing the anger of the massive Autobot hesitated. Great Shot's hand in rash fury, palmed Back Shadow's head and made it one with one of the interior walls of Grandus. The new body of Back Shadow, which once belonged to Noisemaze was now taken in vain.

"You will feel their pain. All of it. Why? Why? Why!" cried Great Shot.

The hot blooded warrior advanced finally reaching the bridge; He knew who was on board. The question that bothered him most was who to kill next once he reached his destination. Outside of the door of the bridge Great Shot proceeded cautiously. There were no other deterrents. No one dared take Great Shot dead on. His light blue eyes were changed to a dark blood red to exemplify his contempt. He opened the door and saw his leader and comrades shackled and bound. Lasers pointed at their heads. Calm came over him as he snickered. He knew he could kill Overlord, Predaking, and Leozak all at once, and then crash Grandus into the warp wall, spinning him out of control thus taking them to their deaths. It would be a good death. The killing of traitors and enemies usually is. Especially when you're life goes after theirs. And it could have happened, his new body had tremendous strength. But he was uncertain of his current speed. He was uncertain of the extra weight he currently carried. With that there would be a time for escape. Overlord is too egotistical, not like a Galvatron. He'd want them to see his triumph. Great Shot had other plans as he dropped his shoulder cannon and recently converted side shotgun.

"Take him into custody Predaking. Commanded Overlord. Grandus how much longer until we reach out point of exit?"

"One and a half Earth hours." Replied Grandus

Star Convoy looked up at Great Shot. Baffled, angry, hurt and clear. Bound in Energon shackles, unable to move without risking severe drain to his body's energy supply, he reflected on the events that happened just one earth hour ago. He held his head up in hope. Hope because he knew the reputation of Great Shot. He is not one who surrenders. Hope, even with the demise of Braver, and with the betrayal of Grandus, the Decepticons had also lost two of their warriors giving the advantage to the captured Autobots once ready to strike. Hope that the actions of over twenty years of battle and sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. The stage of the game is set. This round of battlefront, spawned. The only question is; who is really ready to do what it takes to win?

Act X- Where time takes you

"Here I stand. En route to my destiny. A destiny that will engulf and alter time along with all that is and was in full circle. Thought Overlord. Here are mine enemies, beaten by my hand. Here they sit helpless, closer to their end. They are behind me now as I peer forward to accomplishing what was only thought and spoken. Never conceived, fulfilled. At my sides, my kinsmen. We are carried by an ally, who was once a foe. We four and others share an ideal. That of peace on Cybertron followed by prosperity and hope. The Prosperity of domination and submission of all. The hope of extinction of any who would attempt to deter or threaten the way of the Decepticon. After this act all will either be Decepticon by eagerness of conflict, or Destron living the life of a supportive functioning citizen. No others will be allotted such noble pass. All will fall."

Overlord grasped a railing near from where he sat. His grip tightened as the steel beam began to bend and break. A fevering and violent look molded his face as he became entranced to the visions of what would be the outcome of his quest.

"We have one half Earth hour before our new destination is reached." Announced Grandus.

Predaking and Leozak turned to Overlord ignoring their control panels. The two were not given insight as to neither whom, when, or where their target actually was. Overlord stood from his seat, glancing over at Star Convoy and the rest of the captives. He winked his eye, thus enraging Victory Leo. The mighty warrior flexed his massive arms as to break his binds to attempt lunging at Overlord, but instead triggered the binding Energon clamps that held him. The drain so severe it sent him into stasis lock while in robot from. Star Saber took his eyes of concern off of Victory Leo and pointed them toward Overlord with spite and rage as the Decepticon ringleader distanced himself from his captors. Overlord then addressed his troop.

"While we were assisting Grandus to assume total control, He under my direction had altered the Autobots estimated destination. Whereas they assumed that we would attempt a kill on Orion Pax or A-3, I instead had planned on Iacon. There we kill Prime before he and the eighteen can take off to Earth and thus change the tide of the war."

Predaking within his newer form grinned extending his fangs. While Leozak hesitantly arose from his station and question his commander.

"Are you mad?"

"No. replied Overlord. It would be more difficult to fight the up and vast numbering Autobot legions alongside a mass of Omega Sentinels. With these newer and more advanced forms we are more than capable to defeat them, even with our reduced number. It is at this point where the Autobots are at their weakest of power supply and lowest in number. Overlord turned to Predaking. You, I and Black Zarak have fought alongside one another on more than one occasion. But you Leozak know me only by words of Deszaras. Mark me know as I have not failed you yet as that oaf did continuously before you had the capabilities of Lio Kaiser. Along with Grandus we four cannot fail."

Leozak convinced turned in his seat to a blinking beacon on his display.

"We have arrived." Announced Grandus.

Grandus activated his cloak while in the atmosphere so as to avoid both Autobot and Decepticon detection. Had Megatron discovered the groups ambitions then they would run the chance of falling at his hand since it was here at this time when the Decepticons masses were at their strongest. And despite newer forms with would prove even harder to fight both Decepticon and Autobot. Overlord had surveyed the areas of Cybertron where they exited.

"Land two Earth miles away from Iacon. From there we will scout the area under cloak and gather intelligence to execute or objective. Commanded Overlord.

The two henchmen complied as they dawned their cloaks of stealth and followed the ringleader out of Grandus.

"Mind the prisoners." Commanded Overlord to Grandus. As the trio took off into the world of the past

They proceeded past nigh empty streets. Those whom they had passed without notice were hard at looting, and plunder. Fiercer citizens beat and preyed on the old, weak and defenseless. Flames towered high draining the city of power, destroying buildings and capturing those unable to flee. This was the area around Iacon. An Autobot community. It surprised the three marauders to see the supposed noble Autobots prey on one another as they noticed no physical Decepticon characteristics on any of the aggressors. The three arrived at the entrance bridge to Iacon.

"Her we split survey all entrances, flaws in either structure or defense. Any aspect we can use to our advantage." Instructed Overlord.

Back at Grandus the four captives sat. Their binds still disabling them to act. Sonic Bomber turned his focus to the main board that is Grandus.

"Why did you betray us Grandus?

Sonic Bomber question was replied with a heavy sigh that had come over the announcement system. Grandus then followed.

"They will not stop at Optimus Prime. They will kill them all Star Convoy. That is their ambition."

The Energon clamps shorted suddenly, and then deactivated. Victory Leo slumped over, still in stasis. The other had arisen to their feet. Sonic Bomber in his newer form drew the electro cannon from his back. It charged as the combatant took a firing posture aimed at the main board that is Grandus, until Star Convoy intervened.

"NO! cried Star Convoy. Grandus was carrying out my commands."

Sonic Bomber leered at the field commander in deranged puzzlement unclear of what was being conveyed to him.

"What about Braver?" inquired Great Shot angrily as he charged his weapon attached to his arm.

"I could do nothing for Braver. Replied Grandus. Had I helped him, then I would have raised question to Overlord as to my loyalty."

Both Great Shot and Sonic Bomber unsatisfied with the answers they had gotten from Grandus turned to Star Convoy. The unit commander knelt down near Victory Leo as he began the task of taking him out of stasis.

"We've been lied to. Explained Star Convoy. In a meeting with Fire Convoy he showed me the recording from the Vault. He tried to convince me that Grandus was behind this. That he secretly was a war monger influenced by the actions of the Wreckers and Destrongers. What Fire Convoy didn't know was that Grandus was working alongside myself and our counterpart Sky Garry on an exploration mission. We were aboard Grandus the whole time. There was no actions by Grandus on Cybertron. There, done."

Victory Leo converted immediately to his beast mode, then to robot. He then approached Star Convoy.

"Seems as if we have an indirect traitor." Said Victory Leo

"I know who the traitors are. But first we must stop these three. Replied Star Convoy.

He turned to the four members of his squad.

"Are we together?" Asked Star Convoy.

Grandus, Victory Leo, Sonic Bomber, and Great Shot responded in a thunderous affirmation to their leader and thus set out on their quest.

Final Act XI- A vision deferred

Fire Convoy pulled up to CIPF headquarters. He converted into his robot mode and entered the facility. He checked into the front desk and greeted Stakeout. Stakeout turned is face and did not respond to the commander. As Fire Convoy left the post he passed the subordinates under his lead, and headed towards his office. He entered the room closing the door behind him and turned on the lights. They were malfunctioning.

"Not yet." Called a voice from his work station.

Fire Convoy peered forward. The chair turned as Star Convoy appeared. His arms folded and his body language was cross. He leaned forward and addressed the police commander.

"Are you disappointed that the carpet isn't matching the drapes you desired?" inquired Star Convoy

Fire Convoy looked around in hesitation. He addressed Star convoy;

"I see you defeated Overlord. Good work! Did you arrest the traitor Grandus?

"No. replied Star Convoy. Although we have the traitor, or traitors. Both one and the same. Two become one making one traitor."

Fire Convoy had stepped backward and leaned against the wall behind him. Star Convoy arose from the chair. He walked toward Fire Convoy. His hands were clenched into fist, his stance calm yet leaning in towering over his counterpart.

"Didn't you realize what you were doing? Didn't you know that you could have endangered even your own existence?" Asked Star Convoy.

Fire Convoy looked up at the juggernaut.

"How did Overlord die?"

Star Convoy smiled under his faceplate as he replied; "Not well."

Star Convoy explained how Cybertron of that portion in time was worse than any other period of the planets' history. How Cybertronian turned on each other in a time of deep despair. How bickering and acts of violence amongst our own people were taking place while the five remaining agents fought their foes. The sheer determination of the five overpowered their adversaries and the memory of their fallen ally, Braver had invigorated their physical onslaught. There was no quarter shown. There would be no democratic trial process. No mercy. The savagery of Victory Leo overcame the battle weary Predaking. Leozak's skills had proved ineffective even with a smaller counterpart in his newer form from the Galaxy Force war against the rage of Great Shot. And with their newer bodies combined Star Convoy and Sonic Bomber had taken to the sky in chase of a fleeing Overlord. He was kept at bay by Grandus. Star Convoy continued;

"He fled. Overlord fled. Not quite the savior you planned on evoking your vision. Why Fire Convoy? Was a world at peace too mundane for you and God Magnus? Or Super God Fire Convoy?

Fire Convoy looked Star Convoy with despair as Star Convoy continued.

"Stealth cloaks. Developed on Zone for the purposes of the military and CIPF to infiltrate the underground. Yet you chose to taken them in a blaze head on, didn't you?"

Fire Convoy came done to his knees. He looked up to address Star Convoy.

"My brother is being arrested isn't he?"

Star Convoy gave no response, as Fire Convoy concluded.

"We didn't get the chance do enough of the fighting. We never did he and I. All this power, all this might, and the two of us combined? Ha! Yes we pressed on after our battles against Devil Gigatron for a bit. But it wasn't enough. We wanted prominence. We wanted grandeur. We wanted to be looked upon as heroes to all not just some."

Star Convoy knelt down next to Fire Convoy. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"You know when you and the other came to save me from Overlord… You were an even a greater hero to me then, than you were to me before."

Fin


End file.
